Rivals! (and a banana?)
by CookehKrumblez
Summary: This is for Kaichou Wa Maid-sama but they don't have that so I put it in this.


My first fan fiction that I actually published. Usui x Shintani ONE SHOT! WOO! . Anyway if you don't like don't read. It's really short. K. Enjoi!

* * *

** ~~~~~~~~Rivals!~~~~~~~~**

* * *

As usual the tall blonde, Usui Takumi, was standing outside of the student council room, waiting for his beloved Misaki to come out. He had been doing this since they first confessed to loving each other and began their relationship.

Soon, after the student council meeting ended, Misaki was debating whether she should go to her job at the Maid Café, or finish special "Council President," work for the school.

"What's taking you so long..., Misa-chan?" Usui said teasingly as he peaked his head into the door.

Slightly blushing Misaki barked "Usui! You could have gone home! I have extra work, and why do you always stay after when I do? You perverted alien stalker!" She put her head down hiding her pink tinted face from Usui.

"Because we love each other..." He said. Obviously craving attention he calmly walked into the class room went behind her desk and gently blew a breath of air into her ear.

The dark haired girl blushing deeper turned her body and pushed him away. "Please... I need to work."

"What about the cafe," he looked down at his watch "It's 18:00."

"What abou...OH!" she quickly started gathering her belongings and started for the door. Before she slid the door open she directed a sincere smile at Usui, "Thank you...perv," she quickly left the room.

Usui as expected followed her to the Maid Café,

**[At the Maid Café]**

"Misa-chan," Usui said as he appeared out of nowhere, as usual, at the door of the café.

"Nyaah!" she cried for the whole café to hear, "Usui.." she whispered in a pissed tone, "Welcome home Master! Follow me to your seat." She played along as she would for any guest. Usui followed as she directed.

"What can I get for you today, Master?" Misa cringed her face, annoyed, as she asked.

"Latté... Please," he said.

"Coming right up!" Misa said cheerfully, with a mock smile.

So after a while Usui's Café visit ended and he left the café, just to be back when Misa's shift was over...

**[After Misa's shift]**

Usui, as usual, was leaning on the side wall of the Maid Café, waiting for his beloved to take out the trash for the day.

Misaki dragged the trash to the door and opened the door before she started to mumble, "What the fuck, Usui? Making me scream right in the middle of the café?" She quietly sighed and lifted up the bag, getting ready to turn the corner to the trash bins before she whispered "but you got to love hi-" getting cut off by the sight of him.

"I'm sorry..." Usui mumbles. "I love you too, Ayuzawa Misaki," he said, still clearly seeking attention. He pinned her wrists to the wall causing her to drop the trash bags.

Blushing deeply, Misa let out a soft sigh, "Usui," she glanced up into his green eyes. Causing him to even blush a little. "You're forgiven,"

Before he could even say anything else, he found his lips interlocked with Misa's. He was surprised that he didn't have to give the kiss this time. Pleased, he grabbed both sides of her cheeks kissing her more passionately. Right before she released and shoved him away.

"U-USUI! W-WHAT THE FUCK!? Y-YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" she growled, embarrassed.

Usui shifted his eyes toward the moon, "You kissed me," he said nonchalantly.

"NO! YOU DID IT!" She argued.

"It's alright, Misa-chan," he redirected his eyes towards her eyes.

"Tch!" Ayuzawa complained. She tossed the trash into the bin, and locked the door. "What are you looking at?"

He just grabbed her right hand with his left, lead her out of the alley, took a right , and started walking toward her home.

**[In front of Misa's house]**

"Can I come in?" Usui asked?

"Nope," Misa rejected immediately.

"You're horrible," Usui laughed "Anyway, good night Misa, I love you."

Before he unhanded her, Misa, blushing, mumbled "I love you too, Usui," then walked into her home. Usui's eyes following her until he lost sight of her.

He started heading towards his home. On the way he spotted his brown haired rival, Hinata Shintani, sitting on a branch of the cherry tree, eating a bag of bread crusts.

"What are you doing?" Usui asked.

"Please. Shut up," Shintani whispered.

"Geeze..." Usui said and started walking on.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so jealous of you and Misa," Shintani admitted.

"K," Usui said as he continued to walk.

"Dude," Shintani jumped off of the tree and followed Usui, "I'm sorry,"

"K." He stopped and looked back at the smaller boy. "Heh." He mocked, and continued to walk toward his home.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT ABOUT?!" Shintani yelled after him. Being completely ignored, he continued to follow Usui to his home in hopes of annoying him.

Usui not saying a word, allowed Shintani into his apartment.

"HEY! HEY!" Shintani yelled still attempting to get attention from his rival. "DUDE! DO YOU HAVE FOOD?"

Usui met Shintani's eye, causing Shintani to tint a shade of red, and then directed his eyes toward the kitchen.

Shintani understood the gesture and started toward the kitchen,"Tch. Why won't you talk to me?!"

Usui, getting ready to go to sleep, took off his shirt and pants. Getting ready to retrieve pajama pants from his room.

"Uh..umm..," blushing deeply now, Shintani notices the other male on the other side of the apartment in his underwear.

"Hmm..?...Heh," Usui chuckles at the other male staring at him before he goes to get his pants.

Shintani, feeling very warm, grabbed a water bottle and wandered to the living space where all there was a love-seat and a television. _Dude... what's my problem_ he thought, _He's so sexy, his abs... his pecs, they're hot too, and then his long sexy legs- wait hold on..._ he shook his head, _I'm straight right...?_ his train of thought being interrupted by a shirtless Usui , sitting on the small love seat pretty close to himself.

"So how long are you planning on being here...? Shintani..?" Usui sighed.

Shintani completely focused in the thought of being eaten in a certain somewhere by a certain someone, completely ignored Usui's question.

"Hah... okay," Usui sighs, "I'm going into my room to watch TV, come if you want," and Usui used Shintani's thigh and the couch arm to lift himself up, and headed towards his room.

Shintani grabs a banana and follows Usui into a room with a bed a TV and a couple dressers and night stands.

Usui throws himself onto the bed, grabs the remote and tucks his hands behind his head, lying with his head up on two pillows in order to see the TV.

Standing in the door way for a while to find a place to settle was Shintani. Shintani notices Usui's position, and his pants felt a little tighter.

"Oi! Are you coming or not?" Usui demanded.

"CALM DOWN IM COMMING! GEEZE..!" Shintani, blushing deeper, barked at the invitation to join the bed with his rival. Shintani sat on the edge of the bed, removed his shoes, and relaxed his body on the bed.

Usui waited a while and then said, "I'm calm, I don't know about you though,"

"W-wait what? I umm... What are you talking about?" Shintani, inferring that Usui has noticed his boner stuttered as he adjusted his body to make it less noticeable.

"You told me to calm down. I only asked you a question," Usui calmly said, he noticed Shintani's erection. "Heh," Usui looked at Him and smiled gently.

Shintani blushed while glaring at Usui. "Oh okay," he passed the banana from his right hand into his left and peeled it. He slowly ate banana in a way that attracted Usui's attention.

Soon Usui also got a slight erection... Shintani noticed and his pants got even tighter.

"Eh..um, I gotta go," Shintani said as he started to stand up.

Usui grabbed Shintani's arm right before Shintani could get out of his reach, "Wait," he moaned right before pulling the other boy back onto the bed, and into a sudden kiss.

"Mhm," He pulled away, "What was that f-, "Usui pulled Shintani back into a passionate kiss, this time Shintani gave in and cooperated with the kiss. "Ugh," Shintani sighed, as Usui's hand traced down his cheek to his chest, down his stomach and down to his waist, where Usui found himself undoing Shintani's pants.

Shintani pushed on Usui's chest and pulled out of the kiss, "What are you doing?"

Usui sighed, "You don't want to?"

Shintani blushed deeply at the thought of him and Usui having sex. _I don't want to! Is he crazy I'm straight!_ He thought but he did want it and at this point he wanted just to experience another touch from the other man. He wanted it badly.

Usui cocked his head to the side, "Ah, Oka-," Usui was cut off by Shintani, this time he went in for the kiss. Usui smirked as he proceeded to remove Shintani's pants, then his shirt until he was completely naked. Usui slid off his pajama pants and threw the pile of clothes onto the floor.

Now both of them were, naked, sitting on their heels, facing each other.

Shintani, blushing, shut his knees together and tried to redirect his eyes from Usui's rager.

Usui pushed Shintani's knees back apart allowing his erection to instantaneously spring up Shintani regained his balance by placing his arms behind him leaning on then leaving himself vulnerable.

"Shy, are we?" Usui teased before he lowered his head down to Shintani's dick. Usui licked up from the balls all the way to the tip, and teased it with his lips a little before engulfing the whole thing into his mouth. Usui bobbed his head starting slowly and quickly picked up the pace earning moans from Shintani. Usui then grabbed his own dick and started to stroke it.

"U-suii~! hn.. I- I can't... I'm gonna cu- "Shintani was interrupted by his release. Shintani noticed he came in the other guy's mouth, embarrassed, he blushed even deeper.

Usui swallows Shintani's cum and makes eye contact with Shintani. Usui placed three fingers on Shintani's lips, "Suck," Shintani did as Usui said after letting out a grunt. Usui teased Shintani's nipples with his tongue and lips and sometimes teeth until he felt his fingers were well coated.

Usui pulled his fingers from Shintani's mouth. Usui started with one finger, he pressed against Shintani's opening and his finger went in easily he moves it in and out for a few seconds so that Shintani could get used to it. Not long after the first finger was entered, Usui intruded with a second finger that made Shintani wince a little. Usui wiggled his two fingers trying to make room for the third finger but at the same time looking for Shintani's sweet spot. When Shintani calmed down and seemed to be pleasured Usui inserted his last finger. He started moving them all in and out against that sweet spot that filled Shintani with pleasure, while making out with Shintani.

"Ah Ah ...ah... U-Usui, I'm ready... I-I w-want you..." Shintani moaned.

Usui smirked, "Once I start I won't stop," He pulls his fingers out on Shintani's entrance, spit on his hands and started to lube with his spit.

"Ahh.. Okay,"

Usui positioned his dick to Shintani's entrance. "Ready?" Shintani gave him a nod. "Please, calm down," Usui said a little before thrusting his hips deep as he could. Shintani let out a small pleased moan. Usui held at that same position for a while so that Shintani would get used to it.

"Please I'm ready," rushed Shintani.

"Alright," already knowing of Shintani's sweet spot. He thrusted against it earning moans with every thrust.

"Ah uhh.. I'm gonn-" Shintani was interrupted by his second release.

"Don't worry I'm almost done," Usui kept thrusting until he felt close to his release then he pulled out, and position his dick by shinning's mouth.

Shintani took the whole thing in his mouth, sucked it for a little until he stream a stream of warmth being released into his mouth. Shintani swallowed it and pulled Usui down next to him.

Now both of them lying on one side, facing each other.  
"You were great Usui," Shintani whispered still blushing.

"You weren't bad yourself," Usui teased before grabbing Shintani and pulling him into a kiss.

They kissed for a minute and Shintani pushed away, and got under the cover, "Good night"

Usui joined him and put his arm over Shintani, "Good night." Usui waited until Shintani was confirmed asleep and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
